Игра в альтернативной реальности
Alternate Reality Games (игры в альтернативной реальности или игры, изменяющие реальность) — интерактивное повествование с игровыми элементами, использующее в качестве платформы реальный мир. Основные принципы Один из основных принципов ARG — TINAG (This is not a game) — «Это не игра». Этот принцип предполагает, чтобы игра не вела себя как игра: например, телефонные номера, упоминаемые в игре, должны действительно существовать. Участники не получают особого игрового пространства или явного списка правил. Создатели и руководители ARG находятся за занавесом, само их существование до конца находится под вопросом. Под вопросом до конца должен находиться и игровой характер происходящего. Это отличает ARG от сходного явления — городских ролевых игр, где игроки точно знают, в какой игре они участвуют. Участники ARG постигают правила постепенно, методом проб и ошибок. Ход игр в альтернативной реальности контролируется непосредственно разработчиками игры, а не искусственным интеллектом, как в компьютерных или консольных видеоиграх. Игроки напрямую взаимодействуют с персонажами игры посредством общения в сети, помогая им решать различные задачи и головоломки. Хотя основной платформой таких игр является интернет, часто ARG переходят в реальный мир. Например, игрокам могут предложить собраться в определённом месте для получения какой-либо информации. Игроком можно стать, обратив внимание на какую-то загадку в реальности (вход в игру, который на сленге называется «кроличьей норой», отсылая к приключениям Алисы в Стране Чудес), начав разгадывать ребус, предложенный мастерами игры, которые в ARG называются «кукольниками» (puppetmasters). Тексты и действия, созданные кукольниками (в том числе и с помощью актёров) выполняют функции нитей, с помощью которых кукольник заставляет двигаться кукол (участников игры). Но участники своими действиями тоже развивают игру и заставляют кукольников избирать те или иные продолжения. В основном ARG проводятся с целью поддержания интереса к уже существующему продукту или с целью продвижения на рынок нового продукта. Например, игры «Lost Experience» и «FIND815» были направлены на поддержание интереса к телевизионному сериалу «Lost» и проводились в промежуток времени между завершением одного и началом следующего сезона. Как правило, участие в ARG не требует оплаты. Расходы на проведение игр покрываются отдачей от рекламы продукта, вокруг которого проводится ARG. Игры в альтернативной реальности предоставляют разработчикам полную свободу действий, возможность экспериментировать. Существуют компании, которые специализируются на создании подобных игр. История происхождения В 2001 году, для того чтобы обеспечить выход на рынок фильма «Искусственный интеллект» (Стивен Спилберг) и основанной на нём серии компьютерных игр корпорации «Майкрософт», креативный директор «Майкрософта» Джордан Вайсман и гейм-дизайнер Элан Ли придумали детективную историю, которая должна была происходить на сотнях сайтов, с помощью электронной почты, мобильной связи, голосовой почты и фиктивных рекламных объявлений. Они наняли Шона Стюарта, писателя-фантаста, чтобы написать сюжет. Игра имела огромный успех, вовлекла около трёх миллионов активных пользователей со всего мира. Она получила название The Beast (Зверь). Для разгадывания загадок игры сформировалось большое и очень активное сообщество — Cloudmakers, которое остаётся активным спустя годы после окончания игры, которая длилась три месяца. В игре The Beast было три «кроличьих норы»: * трейлеры и постеры фильма AI, которые содержали упоминания Джанин Сала как терапевта в машин среди упоминаний (Спилберга) и других актёров; * Один из трейлеров содержал телефонный номер. Позвонив по нему и последовав инструкциям, можно было получить e-mail, содержащий упоминание, что «Джанин — это ключ» и фразу «вы встречали её имя ранее». * Постер фильма, посланный некоторым технологическим и развлекательным медиа, имел очень простое закодированное сообщение, утверждавшее «Эван Чан убит. Джанин — это ключ»… Создатель сайта unfiction.com Шон Стэйси определяет ARG как вид хаотической фикции — игры с импровизацией, с неопределённым сценарием, который может развиваться так или иначе в зависимости от действий аудитории (участников). Аудитория при этом до конца не понимает, имеет ли она дело с вымыслом или с совокупностью реальных событий. Всё происходит в реальном времени и в реальном пространстве. ARG сознательно пренебрегает установлением маркеров игры на своих продуктах — меток, которые указывали бы на игровой характер происходящего. См. также * Дополненная реальность * Полуночное безумие * Игра (фильм, 1997) — фильм Дэвида Финчера, основанный на игре в альтернативной реальности * Encounter — международная сеть активных городских игр * DozoR — командная игра, включающая в себя соревнование по ночному городскому ориентированию, актерские и ролевые уровни, экстремальные и логические задания * Street Adventure — городские приключения в форме квеста, корпоративные игры и игры в альтернативной реальности в Москве, Санкт-Петербурге, Екатеринбурге, Казани, Минске и Киеве * The Real Game — городские командные игры по ориентированию, разгадыванию, выполнению интересных заданий в Петербурге * Street Challenge — городская командная игра по разгадыванию и выполнению разнообразных заданий в Смоленске. * Ролевые игры живого действия Ссылки * Первая в России интерактивная книга с выходом в альтернативную реальность «Аркаим. Дневник пропавшего археолога» от клуба маркетинговых инноваторов MOST Creative Club; * Первая ARG в России «Момент истины» для продвижения фильма «Первый отряд» от клуба маркетинговых инноваторов MOST Creative Club; * Игры с реальностью — Статья об играх в альтернативной реальности (история, специфика, перспективы); * Alternative Reality Games: the Matrix has you!, Записи докладов на КРИ 2007. ; Англоязычные материалы * Alternate Reality Gaming Network — Один из крупнейших англоязычных ресурсов освещающий события в мире ARG; * Serious fun, The Economist, Technology Quarterly, Mar 5th 2009; * Designing ARGs using Virtual Worlds; * ARGology — Key information about ARGs by the International Game Developers Association Alternate Reality Game Special Interest Group (IGDA ARG SIG); * ARG Stats A comprehensive list of ARG’s by Christy Dena; * ARGuing European Union funded educational ARG to motivate students to learn languages; * Authorized free excerpt from THIS IS NOT A GAME by Dave Szulborski Authorized free excerpt from THIS IS NOT A GAME by Dave Szulborski as a PDF. Категория:Игры в альтернативной реальности